


A New Cat In Town

by Themetrist



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Sweet, I'm a squishy mess so I wrote this, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themetrist/pseuds/Themetrist
Summary: John thinks your new cat is out to get him. Short and Fluffy.





	A New Cat In Town

Y/N was an animal lover. She adored John's dog and almost every creature one could think of. In fact, she was a veterinarian and met John when he had took his dog for a check-up. Lately, she'd been itching to get another specific four legged friend.

"We should get a cat," Y/N announced as she was cuddled against John on the couch. She'd been hinting that she wanted another pet for a while, so it was no surprise when she finally asked. "It would make a great addition to the family, and they're so well behaved. I think Dog gets lonely anyway. He told me he loves cats and would forever be grateful for one."

John chuckled. "Is that so?" She nodded and he shrugged slightly. "I suppose a cat would be nice. How about we go to the shelter and pick one out tomorrow?"

John thought cats were usually mellow and didn't need much attention, so he was happy to oblige Y/N with a new pet. She peppered kisses all over his face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she chanted. She couldn't wait to get a kitten. She hadn't had one since she was a little girl.

The next day, Y/N and John found the perfect cat. It was gray with a white underbelly and had the biggest, brownest, oval eyes. It was the embodiment of adorable.

"We should name her Cat," Y/N said, thinking about how John's dog was just Dog, yet to be named.

"That sounds perfect," John agreed. People usually thought it was weird that he didn't officially name his dog, but Y/N thought it was neat. It was just another simple reason why he loved her so much.

When they got home Dog welcomed Cat with open arms, sniffing her as she rubbed against him. Y/N thought her heart would burst with all the cuteness.

"Aw, look at them!"

John was surprised they were getting along so well. Despite Y/N thinking Dog would like a cat for a companion, he thought they would take some time warming up to each other.

"They actually like each other."

Y/N playfully slapped his arm.

"I told you they would."

Cat's bed was set next to Dog's on the floor beside Y/N and John's bed. In the morning, Y/N would wake up with Cat snuggled against her. She smiled and kissed its forehead.

"Good morning, cutie."

John rolled over, wrapping his arm around her.

"Good morning to you too," he felt Cat in your arms and frowned slighty. "You were talking to Cat."

Y/N laughed.

"Yes."

John rested his chin on the side of Y/N's arm to peek over at Cat, who slowly turned his head to look back at him. He hissed.

"Hey," Y/N scolded, still slightly laughing, "Be nice to John."

"Maybe he thinks I'm ruining his moment with you."

Y/N rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna wash up, then make breakfast," she said as she hopped off the bed. Cat meowed for her to come back then turned to John, with an expression that was probably the cutest angry face John had ever seen.

"She'll be back," John assured and reached out to pet Cat, who swiped at the air where his hand was going, claws fully extended out. John retreated his hand. "Ok, you don't like to be petted, got it."

Just then, Y/N walked back into the room, mumbling about something she forgot. Before she left the room again, she couldn't resist petting Dog and then going to pet Cat.

"Careful, he doesn't like to be - " John stopped as he watched Y/N pet Cat and he purred against her fingers.

She glanced up.

"Did you say something honey?"

"Never mind," he said, slightly confused at how Cat was acting now.

A week passed and John thought he was going insane. At first, he brushed things off as accidents, like when he was cleaning a minor knife cut across his forearm and Cat jumped up on the counter to inspect what he was doing.

"Aw," Y/N said as she walked into the bathroom. "He wants to make sure you're okay. Do you need help?"

"It's small, I'll take care of it," he replied, so she nodded and left. The moment Y/N left, Cat reached his paw out and rested it directly on top of John's wound. It seemed like a harmless gesture, almost a caring one. Then his claws came out and dug into John's cut. John pulled his arm back, frowning at the little creature, and he was sure it was smiling at him.

The second incident wasn't as hurtful, at least in the physical sense. At night, Cat would climb on Y/N's stomach, arms, or into the curve of her side, despite him having a perfectly good, fluffy bed on the floor.

"You're gonna let him sleep on you again?" John asked as you two were settling in bed for the night.

Y/N glanced down at Cat curled peacefully on her stomach.

"Yeah, I don't wanna wake him, besides he looks so cute."

"He has his own bed," John protested.

She shrugged.

"I know, but he likes me."

"_I_ like you," John said frustratedly under his breath.

The third incident was hardly an incident. Anytime Y/N and John would kiss, touch each other, or show any affection that lasted too long, Cat would undoubtedly show up. He would rub against Y/N's leg, jump on the bed and stare, or meow loudly. All these tactics would make Y/N swoon and give Cat attention, much to John's distaste.

The fourth reason was how John _knew_ Cat was out to get him. It started like any other night. Y/N cooked a nice meal, and afterward, she and John listened to low jazz in the background as they talked about a book they had read. Dog and Cat sat cozied up together on the floor. John opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass for Y/N and himself. It was a Domaine Romanée and they've both been saving it for a special occasion. The special occasion turned out to be blissfully enjoying each other's company. John leaned in to kiss Y/N and she graciously accepted. It was slow and romantic, taking their time as -

_Crash._

Cat stood on the living room table after bumping John's wine glass off with his nose. He was careful not to touch Y/N's glass.

"Oh Cat, get down," Y/N said as she picked Cat up. Dog was curious as he strode over to see what all the ruckus was. "Shoo, Dog, there's glass here. I'm gonna put these two in our room."

John nodded went to the kitchen to get a towel to clean up the mess. When Y/N came back he was wiping up the spilled wine.

"I don't think Cat likes me," he said thoughtfully.

"Really? It was an accident."

"It's not just this. He usually does things when you aren't looking. It's like he's trying to replace me."

Y/N slowly smiled.

"Our cat is trying to replace you?"

John sighed.

"You don't believe me."

"No, no, I do. It's just pretty hilarious. But tell me what's been happening. Maybe my expertise in being a veterinarian will help."

John explained everything Cat had done and Y/N listened, nodding occasionally.

"Okay, I've dealt with this before," she said. "Sometimes, cats feel a sense of ownership over their owner, which in this case would be me, and they will act out especially if they feel threatened by a "suitor". They want it to be known that they're the alpha. It can be common in the males."

John looked perplexed.

"He's trying to show his dominance over me?"

Y/N shrugged as she bit her lip to stop from laughing.

"It's easy to fix. Whenever he gets in our bed, just put him back in his. If he does something you don't like, firmly say "no". If he does something you do like, give him treats. We can also make a playroom for both pets, so they'll spend most of their time in there."

"So it's fixable?"

Y/N cupped John's face in her hands. "Of course," she kissed him, "And you won't have to be jealous over a cat anymore."

"I wasn't jealous," he murmured, "I was simply inconvenienced."

Y/N rolled her eyes as she smiled. She ended up being right about Cat though. After a month of training, he was obedient and affectionate towards everybody, including John. It was like he never had a problem with him in the first place. Dog and Cat spent most of their time in the playroom that Y/N and John had built in the guest room, just as Y/N predicted.

"I'm glad our little family is back," she said as she cuddled John on the couch one night. Dog and Cat were sleeping at their feet.

John kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad I have you all to myself again," he hugged her tightly and she laughed.


End file.
